Doll
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: No recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi pasado... realmente quiero saber que fue lo que me convirtio en lo que soy hoy?... cordura?... Una persona cuerda haria lo que yo hago? / otro dia en el que no puedo conciliar el sueño... tengo insomnio desde el dia en que la perdi, a ella... / au, ooc, gure


.

.

.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Advertencias: **Au, OoC**

Un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir

Espero que lo disfruten

.

.

.

XoxOxoX

**Doll**

XoxOxoX

.

.

.

No recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi pasado, pero hay veces en que me pregunto si realmente quiero saber lo que me convirtió en ese ser que soy hoy, no creo que haya hecho el suficiente bien o mal antes para que justifique a lo que me dedico, asi que simplemente lo ignoro y lo seguire haciendo por el bien de mi cordura

Cordura?, realmente una persona en juicio haría lo que yo hago?, se dedicaría a seguir estos impulsos sucios pero placenteros?, dejarse guiar por los instintos mas bajos y básicos de la vida?, siendo sincera, ni siquiera tengo el por que cuestionarlo

Otra vez ese sueño tan extraño, perturbador y tranquilizador, agobiante por que me hace reflexionar, debo salir a tomar aire asi que dejo mi departamento para escapar de mi pensamiento

Veo los afiches pegados por todas partes, la ciudad vive en alerta constante, son cuidadosos con todo, veo la injusticia frente a mis narices, no hago nada, que hacer si soy igual o peor a esas personas?

Mis venas se inchan nuevamente, realmente pasa sangre por ellas?, ni yo misma lo se, ni siquiera se lo que soy, camino mas aprisa para poder pasar ese lugar, un abandonado edificio que parece un castillo, donde mi impulso toma mas fuerza, pero no es suficiente

Siento la locura en forma de arma que cosquillea en la manga de mi blusa, me insita, desea probar nuevamente esa placentera situación, me siento sucia pero el hormigueo crece en mi, lo se, debo dejar de luchar contra esto, debo seguir mis bajos impulsos

Una llamada a mi celular entra y mis ganas se calman unos segundos, Sakura me informa que debo ir al refugio, asi que me encamino otra vez a ese lugar que huele a sangre, no debo hacerla esperar o me dejara el peor trabajo

Llego y me informa que encontraron a Tenten, al parecer esa estúpida organización no se queda quieta, que les hicios nosotros si de vez en cuando también ellos nos contratan?, al parecer nos volvimos una "molestia" según palabras del comandante del otro bando, un joven realmente atractivo de ojos negros y rostro imperturbable, esos estúpidos policías

Una amenaza implícita esta en el cuerpo de mi compañera de zona, Sakura me manda al lugar en donde estaba la castaña para que revise bien, no soy arrogante pero puedo presumir el ser su mano derecha

Al llegar veo que era un dojo, ahí practicaban mucho las artes marciales de las que soy maestra, alguien se avecina pero no tengo ordenes, mi jefa dijo que no mas sangre pero al ver su sonrisa arrogante por haber terminado con una de las mias el impulso vuelve y no tengo la intención de detenerlo

Me acerco a el sigilosamente, no me a notado lo se, camino despacio por entre los arboles, mi sed de su sangre y la ansiedad me traicionan, quebré una rama y se alerto, salte a otra pero ya sabe que estoy ahí, me exige salir a enfrentarlo, error para el

Es alto y tiene el cabello largo, su cara impasible y unos ojos extraños color perla, no había visto esos ojos antes por estos lares, a si, si los vi antes, sonrio con burla y le presumo mi hazaña de hace dos semanas, la irá lo hace precipitarse y no medir sus movimientos

Lo tumbo con facilidad y lo desarmo y con una sonrisa le digo que es tan malo como su prima Hinata, pero que no se preocupe por que pronto la vera, deslizo mi pistola otra vez en mi manga y con su propia katana separo la cabeza de su cuerpo, la sangre sale y salpica mi kimono, un kimono blanco de mis preferidos, no me importa mucho pues me encanta ese olor metalico, la sangre también salpica mis manos y agarro el puñal, destazo cada miembro de su cuerpo y encuentro su tarjeta

Asi que eres de ese estúpido equipo que cree que acabara con nosotras, jaja, no podrán

Oigo ruido de unos pasos acercarse, distingo cabellos rubios y ojos azules, me ve con tristeza y ahora lo recuerdo, es el viudo que abrazaba desconsolado a la desafortunada prima de neji, "eres patético" le digo mientras me voy, la jefa me prohibió hacerle daño a ese sujeto, aun me extraña pues dice que me arrepentiré si le llego a hacer algo

Llego al dia siguiente de haberme ido, la noche oscura me avisa que es hora de levantarme, me encamino al cuartel ya que alguien le llevo la noticia a mi jefa, me regaña y dice que no era necesario matar a Neji, pero su sonrisa la delata, esta alegre de mi arrebato, al recordar el caer de su sangre contra mi cuerpo me causa placer, siento la necesidad nuevamente, mi cara es una muestra clara de mi locura

La sonrisa maniaca en mis labios me delata, Sakura me mira entretenida mientras revisa un folder negro y me dice que es hora de terminar con el rubio, me pregunta si he recordado algo, me extraña su cuestión pero niego en respuesta, Naruto debe morir hoy asi que me da sus datos, es otro miembro de ellos, los que se llevaron a Tenten y a Temari, los que me quitaron a Shion y Hana, asi que se piensan que ya somos todas eh?, a diferencia de ellos nosotros solo somos muñecas acesinas, no sentimos nada y no nos delatamos

Busco a Naruto con la mirada estoy sobre un árbol que se alza en sus terrenos, tiene los ojos marcados de ojeras con la tristeza muy profunda y noto algo mas, tiene el mismo color de mis ojos, hoy va uniformado y eso me trae recuerdos, ese uniforme negro con una marca en el brazo izquierdo, no és momento de rememorar, asi que es la la mano derecha del jefe?, por eso es peligroso?, por eso me arrepentire de atacarlo?, con cautela me acerco pero su caminar algo me dice, me recuerda a mi misma, entonces el sueño recurrente vuelve a mi mente sin mi permiso

Una pequeña niña de 8 años jugaba con flores, narcisos blancos y alegre sonreía mientras corria por un jardín, se ve un pequeño de mi edad con el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos que yo, la misma sonrisa

Corto el recuerdo ya que es mi trabajo acabar con el, no importa quien es y no importa quien fui, mi deseo de matar sube de nuevo, las ansias de sangre son tan grandes, salto enfrente de el y parece que no esta sorprendido, me mira con lastima?, odio esa mirada

Me llama por mi nombre, como es que lo sabe?, en mi descuido se lanza detrás de mi y me susurra a la oreja "Ino, por favor recuerda", no lo dejo continuar y de un movimiento le ensarto mi puñal, no se sorprende de mi gesto y con una sonrisa me dice gracias, pero que ha pasado?, no lo entiendo…

Se acerca alguien asi que no puedo deleitarme con la sangre de mi victima hoy, salto al árbol mas grande y me escondo entre las ramas, veo a un chico de cabellos negros, tiene esa marca insignia en el brazo izquierdo, al parecer es el otro general a cargo, ve con tristeza al rubio que fue mi presa, yo no pierdo detalle de el

Tiene la piel clara como el papel, el cabello negro como la noche y sus gestos indican que no se expresa mucho, saca un pergamino y un pincel, que raro es este tipo, escribe algo y en voz alta dice "Se que estas aquí, no descansare hasta que te atrape"

Una carcajada sale de mi y entonces, sin que me diera cuenta, salta enfrente, a lo mucho un metro nos separa y mi exprecion se vuelve seria, lo miro queriendo asecinarlo, como se atreve a amenazarme y estar enfrente de mi?, saco mi pistola apuntandole a la frente y lo miro a los ojos, el de un movimiento ágil la hace caer, sus ojos negros como la noche me hacen querer recordar algo

Que me pasa?, por que me detengo?, mi cara cambia a asombro, no puedo moverme para matarlo, pero eso no es lo que me asusta, sino esa sensacion que crece en mi pecho, el me mira y me da una de esas sonrisas falsas que yo suelo darle a todo el mundo y salgo de mi aturdimiento, no se quien es el pero debo alejarme, doy un gran salto y me retiro de su vista, el no me persigue y es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, pero que es lo que pasa entonces?, eso solo me turba mas…

.

XoxOxoX

.

Otro dia en el que no puedo conciliar el sueño, me paro en la tarde y me visto para mi ronda, jamás he podido hacer las pases con Morfeo después de ese dia, tengo insomnio desde esa trágica noche cuando la perdi, a ella

Me levanto y hago un dibujo como siempre, mi libreta llena de esos momentos que solo están en mis recuerdos, lo se ya no debo fingir mas, de todas formas ya no puedo hacerlo, la verdad esta ahí, mi jefe la sabe y no hace nada por cambiar

Sasuke me habla y exige mi reporte de la muerte de Naruto, es su mejor amigo, le duele aunque trate de ocultarlo, su amante ha ido muy lejos esta vez, ordenar la muerte de su mano derecha solo por avaricia, lo único que quería era exterminarlas para poder borrar su historial manchado de corrupsion, por que todos están divididos en buenos o malos?. Eso no es asi, lo se yo mas que nadie, el gris esta siempre también entre el negro y el blanco, la mezcla que hay en una persona no es totalmente un solo color

Sasuke esta molesto con Sakura, ese estúpido acuerdo ya pendía de un hilo, ahora las matara sin compacion, lo se, lo conozco, y que pasara con ella?, con mi princesa, la recuerdo, ese dia estábamos jugando en el orfanato los tres estábamos corriendo por el jardín, teníamos apenas ocho años y un agente se llevo a Naruto, Ino y yo lo vimos irse, un agente que había visto el potencial de mi amigo, Ino comenzó a llorar y Naruto pedaleo, yo solo me escondi y fui testigo de todo, ese hombre no los podía separar, era aberrante, tenia la cara de una serpiente y su ayudante, un hombre de cabellera gris y lentes los miro como analizando la situación, entonces el de cara de serpiente saco una katana,

No se detendría ante nada, Naruto también lo noto y la trato de alejar, la espada no fue certera pero hizo el daño suficiente, se llevo uno de mis ojos y se llevo uno de los ojos de ella, aun asi no sedi, el hombre de lentes se llevo a Naruto y yo con el ojo sangrante lo rete, el lanzo su puñal y quedo clavado en el cuerpo de mi amiga por que me quiso salvar

Quienes son los buenos aquí?, fue lo primero que pensé, Ino lloraba por el dolor y yo había oído de una adolescente muy buena en medicina, una chica que era aprendiz de la legendaria doctora, sin pensarlo mas la cargue entre mis brazos y me la lleve de ese infortunado lugar, el jardín donde nuestra infancia termino

Sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, Neji había muerto, Naruto también, solo quedaban pocos de mis amigos en ese lugar marcado de tratos oscuros, no sabre que hacer, yo entre ahí para salvarlos, cambiar las cosas y deshacerme de la corrupción que abunda y ahora solo quedamos nosotros dos, en diferentes bandos enemigos, dudo que ella lo recuerde, esa promesa que hicimos mientras la luna llena sellaba en nuestros labios un pacto de amor

Sasuke estaba mas tranquilo al saber que su hermano llegaría mañana, su hermano nunca a sospechado de los tratos oscuros que termino Sasuke en nombre de su tutor Orochimaru, ni de los planes que sostuvo con Kabuto, aquellos desgraciados que reclutaron a Naruto en cuanto lo vieron y apreciaron su habilidad especial

Esa tarde que en busca de padres el orfanato hizo una presentación con nuestras mejores habilidades, para nuestra desgracia Naruto siempre tuvo una habilidad inata con la espada y el viento parecía seguirle, ya que siempre iba en dirección de sus ataques y eso fue su fin

Solo esta el deseo e impulso de hacer valer la ley, pero como hacerlo cuando tu mismo jefe es corrupto?, cuando la persona que amas esta en el lado de tus jurados enemigos y cuando soy yo el culpable de que séa ahora una "Doll" una muñeca bionica mitad robótica mitad humana que solo sigue una programación dictada por la persona que la salvo, Sakura es la creadora de ese grupo, de esas mujeres que salvo para que siguieran sus ordenes

Unas muñecas rotas y asinas sin corazón, yo queriendo salvarla le impuse un destino peor que la muerte, pero aun así, solo por verla otra vez, mi egoísmo me haría volverlo a hacer…

.

XoxOxoX

.

Desperté muy confundida y con lagrimas en los ojos, que? yo no puedo llorar, pero era mi hermano, ayer mate a mi hermano, recordé al fin anoche como es que llegamos al orfanato, después de que nuestros padres murieron nos protegíamos uno al otro hasta que un anciano, Sarutobi, nos llevo al lugar donde disfrutamos de nuestra niñez, ahí vivimos felices y lo conocimos, a Sai, el chico de ayer es el?, a pesar de saberlo no podía demostrar otra cosa, es como si estuviera en un cuerpo que no es mio, no podía hacer que mis indicaciones sesaran, dos noches mas y muchos hombre muertos, asi estoy hecha, asi es lo que tengo que hacer

Un castaño de aspecto salvaje que mate, a disparos acribille a su fiel mascota, un hico extraño en traje verde que mate con certeros golpes en sus puntos vitales, un chico con gabardina y lentes oscuros que descuartice y me bañe en su sangre, los tres murieron a pesar de mi conflicto interno

Sakura mandandome a terminar con sus vidas y yo sonriendo complacisda en ansias por matar, como es que no puedo detenerme?, desde esa noche los días pasan sin que concilie el sueño, no tengo mas de esa relativa tranquilidad de la que gozaba hace tan solo unos meses

Antes solo eran cuerpos llenos de fragilidad que no podían detenerme, esta hambre por mas muerte y sangre que no termina nunca, destazo los cuerpos y el olor a oxido me llena los sentidos, el placer me consume y no me detengo

Al pasar estos meses nos han cazado sin descanso, mis compañeras antes 10 ahora solo somos Sakura y yo, los policías también han caído en mis manos y en las de ella, Sakura ha empezado también a matar, los trabajos ya solo se reducen a venganza

Hoy es el ultimo día, mañana estará a cargo otro comandante y los asuntos pendientes se acaban hoy, esta noche es el ultimo encuentro

Va a ser media noche y el tiempo parece detenido, ambos jefes se están enfrentando mano a mano, se escucha a lo lejos el choque de las katanas, el viento es fuerté y las ramas de los árboles parecen corear la lucha

Sai esta esperándome, unas cuantos pétalos de flores de cerezo caen como lluvia, este parque es famoso por los hermosos árboles rosas, las sakuras parecen saber que el encuentro final es hoy

Me ve y dice que debe cumplir su deber, debe limpiar toda el área sin excepción y que no debe basilar

Sus palabras hacen que el recuerdo emerga de nuevo, yo me quedo paraluzada y la sonrisa torcida que presumía se va

hace unos años, no se cuantos realmente, salí de un coma, mi cuerpo de una adolescente ya alerto a mi doctora, inyectó algo en mi intravenosa y salio de la habitación, mi cabello tapaba uno de mis ojos pero no estaba vacío, había algo ahí

Toque mi abdomen y no sentí piel, metal y cables pasaban por partes de mi cuerpo, moví una mano y era metálica, ate mi ahora largo hasta la cintura, cabello rubio en una coleta y una discusión alerto mis oídos

Dos segundos despues entro el, con su rostro contraído por el dolor me dijo que lo perdonará, que por su culpa no podría estar en paz

La luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana y con lagrimas en los ojos le confese mis sentimientos, el me vio con sorpresa y me regalo una sincera sonrisa, despacio como si fuera de cristal tomo mi rostro, con dulzura y lentamente fue acortando la distancia que nos separaba mientras me perdía en la inmensidad de sus negros ojos y lo sentí

Un rose de labios tan dulce y profundo como eran nuestros sentimientos, un beso que sello el pacto de dos personas que solo pretenden estar juntas

El recuerdo termino pero de que sirve saberlo si no puedo detenerme?, lagrimas caen de mus ojos mientras lanzo en primer ataque, el lo esquiva pero no me ataca mientras trato de separar su brazo izquierdo, es ágil y vuelve a esquivar mi ataque

Nunca he deseado tanto detenerme como ahora, mis ataques siguen y el sigue esquivando mientras mi mente me tortura al recordar

Todos los días despues de que me hospitalizo venia a dejarme flores, a platicar conmigo, a decirme como iba la investigación para saber de mi hermano, de los ocho años a los 12 ni un día faltaba a mi lado, hasta que un sujeto entro e intento robar medicamentos, mi cuarto estaba al lado del almacén, sakura lo descubrió y el sujeto en su huida tiro los aparatos que me mantenían estable, despues de eso todo cambio, entre en un coma por mucho tiempo

Cada día, cada risa, cada platica pasa en mi mente cuando un certero ataque ejecutan mis manos, el los ha eludido pero se nota su cansancio, no aguantará mas y yo no deseo matarlo

Se oyen un disparo que distrae mi programación, aunque imagino que fue mi cuerpo va hacia el lugar del sonido, la escena esta frente a mi y Sai esta detrás

Sakura esta llena de sangre que no es suya, Sasuke esta muerto, atravesado por su propia kataná, y el disparo que se escuchó enta en el pecho de mi jefa, es el fin...

.

XoxOxoX

.

Veo la escena y se que ella es libre al fin, pero contrario a lo que pienso que hará da un salto hacia su jefa, lé da el tiro de gracia y me voltea a ver, una sonrisa sádica esta en su rostro, toma la espada de mi comandante y lo destroza en pedazos, no la detengo por que estoy sorprendido

Cuando al fin reaccionó ella esta envuelta en sangre, trozos de ambos jefes están en una pila, lanza una botelle de liquido flamable, a caso ella ya sabia que pasaría?

Lanza un encendedor de oro con un grabado de una flor, se prenden los restos y ella voltea a verme de nuevo, pero esta vez lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, dice que ya no sabe cual es la razón de su existencia, le digo que eso yo lo eespondi en luna llena

Abre sus ojos sorprendida y se acerca lento, me abraza con fuerza y mis sentimientos por ella me hacen corresponderle, me besa con dulzura y me dice adiós, despues de eso ya no recuerdo nada

No se que fue de ella, no se si la volveré a ver, solo tengo en mus manos el recuerdo que me dejo, una promesa de vernos y una sentencia de muerte al mismo tiempo ya que al marcharse dejo el listón con el que amarraba su rubio cabello, una orden y súplica al mismo tiempo, mi preciosa muñeca, mi único amor, mi "Doll"

"la próxima vez que me encuentres matame antes de que yo lo haga"

.

.

.

XoxOxoX

.

.

.

Por si algunos le encuentran parecido, si, me inspire en una canción de vocaloid llamada **karakuri burst **interpretada por los gemelos **Kagamine Rin y Len, **no pude evitar que se pareciera un poco, es una de mis canciones favoritas

.

Espero que les haya gustado

Y ya saben, dejen un lindo review para decirme como les ha parecido

.

Nos leemos pronto n.n

.

.

.

V


End file.
